1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the control of a continuous casting plant. More particularly the present invention relates to the automatic control of a continuous casting to maintain an adequate melting bath quantity in the mold.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Processes and apparatuses are already known, which serve to automatically initiate appropriate measures if faults occur during the operation of a continuous casting plant. In connection with the automation of continuous casting plants, control systems are known, which can also detect a breakout. Thus, these control systems have monitors associated with the ingot mold or the casting, and signals therefrom are evaluated by the control system as an indication of a break-out.
Another known control system has a plurality of level barriers or level measuring devices associated with the mold. Thus, a control system is known, in which when the bath level drops from a first level below the desired height to a second level within a predetermined time, it is assessed as a break-out. The time is determined as a function of the removal speed of the casting.
The known control systems, including those in which the detection of a break-out is based on the monitoring of the bath level in the ingot mold, have the disadvantage that the break-out must have a considerable magnitude for a corresponding unique signal to be produced from significant changes in the monitored parameters. Thus, the plant undergoes considerable damage as a result of the outflowing melting bath, before the supply of the latter to the mold is stopped.